


水静 你是我的女皇

by snh48mlszd



Category: SNH48, 水静
Genre: F/F, snh48 - Freeform, 水静 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snh48mlszd/pseuds/snh48mlszd
Kudos: 6





	水静 你是我的女皇

水静 你是我的女皇  
天启纪年1630年，位于九州中央之国的白笙帝国在女皇祁静的领导下经济达到了顶峰，财力雄厚，兵强马壮。  
然而就在这一片大好之时，从出生开始便偏居于西於贫民之地的德康王杨冰怡却突然起兵反叛，现在已经将首都城团团围住，只要一声令下，就会立马攻城。  
皇宫之内的臣子着急的像热锅上的蚂蚁，在恢宏雄伟的宫殿之中，争论着自己的想法。  
“咳咳……”  
坐于高位之上的女皇祁静一身黑色龙袍坐在那里，面对眼前的状况，脸上没有一丝害怕，反倒看着下方争论的臣子，脸上闪过一丝冷笑。  
臣子被她的咳嗽镇住，纷纷看向她行礼，她看着这些臣子，像是还在思考一般，过了好一会儿才开口：“各位爱卿可真的是忧国忧民啊，我们现在的军队只有京师守卫军两万，加上御林军总数不过才五万左右，就算我们有着一百万的军队又如何，四十万守边关，六十万破城，终究是远水解不了近渴……”  
祁静的话很丧，让原本就已经能猜到结局的人更加的绝望了起来，祁静慢慢的从位置上站起来，微风从门传入，吹动了她周身龙袍宽大的袖子，满脸的无所谓看着殿下的各位大臣，摆了摆手道：“各位想逃跑的赶快跑吧，晚了，就来不及了……”  
此言一出，许多意志不坚的大臣纷纷丢下了手中的玉牌，在太监打开宫门后仓皇逃离，祁静看着树倒猢狲散的朝堂，不禁发出了几声苦笑……  
这就是她的朝堂……  
不一会儿，朝堂之上仅仅只剩下了几名武将还站在那里，祁静微微睁开眼，看着留下来的这些个武将，摇了摇头道：“你们还在这儿干什么，回去吧……”  
祁静摆了摆手，这些个武将看了看对方纷纷跪在了地上，发誓要与皇宫共存亡。  
看着这些忠心的臣子，祁静很感动，却没有说什么，她看着地上的武将，深深的鞠了一躬。  
“各位，我感谢你们，可现在这种情况，败局已定，我不能让你们白白牺牲，走吧…带着家人离开首都…”  
“女皇…”  
“这是命令！”  
祁静怒吼一声，跪在地上的武将只能缓缓站起来，看了眼祁静后转身离去。  
大殿之内，终于只剩下了祁静一人，她看着空荡的大殿，随即大手一挥，宫殿大门被太监重重关闭。  
外面的攻城之战愈演愈烈，杨冰怡率三万大军经过苦战终于攻破了首都城。  
首都城门被撞开的那刻，大军入城，杨冰怡一身血染的铠甲，坐在战马之上威风凌凌的在大军簇拥下进城，直逼白笙帝国皇宫。  
御林军拼死抵抗，却仍旧是杯水车薪，在久经沙场的德康王大军眼里，他们不过就是花架子，乌合之众而已。  
宫门被撞开，杨冰怡强行入宫，随身的士兵便开始大杀四方，无论宫女太监，妇幼老少，一概杀之。  
整个皇宫陷入一片血光之中，祁静端坐在大殿的地上，她将身上的龙袍褪下，换上了一件血红色的长裙，头顶的簪子也被拔了下来，任由长发随意披落在身后。  
听着外面的残杀声，她不为所动，手中紧紧的握着一把匕首。  
片刻之后，大殿的门被撞开，杨冰怡提着已经砍的缺了口的长剑，身后跟着一群将军缓缓走进了这座，在世人眼中遥不可及的恢弘大殿。  
“你们终究还是来了…”  
祁静满脸无惧，看着为首的杨冰怡冷冷的说着。  
杨冰怡看向一身红衣的祁静，冷冷的笑了一声后走到了她的面前，手中的长剑随即抵住了她的喉咙。  
“祁静，我的女皇陛下，现在这场景是不是从未想过……”  
她的声音很是低沉，像是故意压制着嗓子一样，听着她的话，祁静的嘴角露出一抹微笑，慢慢向前挪动，任由锋利的剑尖刺破她喉咙处的皮肤。  
殷红的鲜血从刺破的地方流出，滴落在了地上，祁静看着杨冰怡，缓缓说道：“我想过，只不过没想到，你来的那么快…”  
“是吗?那看来你早就发现了，可是现在你就是想后悔也后悔不了了……”  
杨冰怡说着抽回长剑，抵在地上，祁静随即冷笑一声，袖中的匕首猛然探出，抵住了自己的脖子，道：“白笙帝国不会亡，你们得意不了多久！”  
说罢她闭上了双眼，手中的匕首眼看就要下去，杨冰怡眼疾手快，手中长剑猛地一挥…  
“锵…”  
金属碰撞声响起，匕首被长剑挑落掉在地上，祁静睁开眼连忙要去捡，却不想杨冰怡身后的那些将军速度很快，把她直接按在了地上。  
杨冰怡缓缓蹲下，一只手轻轻掐住她的腮帮，强行让她面对着自己。  
“你想死?没那么容易！”  
“呸！”  
祁静一口唾沫喷到她的脸上，吼道： “你这个叛逆，有本事让我堂堂正正的死，我绝对不会屈辱的活着。”  
“哦?是吗?”  
杨冰怡缓缓说着，语气中充满了轻蔑。  
“把她带到后面去！我要让她看看我的手段！”  
杨冰怡放开祁静，看了眼制住祁静的将军，将军们一听，一脸我懂的样子，把祁静架了起来朝着宫殿后走去。  
宫殿后有一个单独的小隔间，原本是祁静上朝累了休息用的，现在却成了她的囚室。  
约莫被丢进去半个时辰后，杨冰怡来到了隔间，祁静被双手反绑着丢在床上，发丝凌乱，看着她的眼神里充满了怒意。  
“女皇陛下，微臣来了……”  
她一步一步的走向床上的祁静，边走边将身上的铠甲脱落，露出里面红色的中衣。  
她将簪子拔掉，一头乌黑的长发垂落到腰间，她走到床前，一下将祁静压在身下。  
“你要干什么！不要乱来！”  
祁静有些惊恐的看着身上的杨冰怡，想要逃跑却无奈被绑着。  
听着她的质问，杨冰怡笑着躺到了她的身旁，一根手指探出， 由上到下，先是掠过了她的鼻尖，然后是锁骨…再然后…  
她看着祁静，俯身在她的耳边轻声说道：“你叫我不要乱来?呵…那我偏要乱来！”  
说着她的右手死死拽住祁静腰间的带子，用力一扯，腰带被扯落丢在地上，杨冰怡转身压住祁静，脸上逐渐攀上了炽热的红晕。  
“你知道吗…”  
杨冰怡的手轻轻抚上祁静的脸庞，口中的热气喷出，喘着粗气看着身下人儿，道：“在我十五岁那年，第一次看到你的时候，我就跟吃了迷烟一样，总是不自觉的想起你，心里想占有你…”  
说着她俯身而下，炽热的红唇贴在了祁静的唇上，灵巧的舌头冲击着她的牙关，祁静死死的咬着不松口，她知道，这是她的防线，绝对不能被击破。  
蛮横的冲击过后，祁静守住了牙关，杨冰怡见久攻不下，一直在她身上抚摸的手加大了力度。  
“嗯哼…”  
她滚烫的右手穿过了衣服，轻轻的握住了祁静的胸口，祁静一下就有了反应，嗯哼了一声后，被杨冰怡撬开了牙关，两人的舌头搅动在一起，祁静有点不甘示弱想要反抗，却被杨冰怡狠狠压制缠绕着。  
而在她身上的手，却依旧是不老实的游走，在她不大的胸部周围，来回摩挲，不知不觉间，祁静浑身燥热了起来，她居然起了反应。  
红色的衣裙被扒开褪下，身下的凉意让已经有些欲火焚身的祁静清醒了一些，她开始不断的反抗，想要阻止自己衣服里的那只手。  
杨冰怡可不给她机会，膝盖死死的压住身下人的手，口中的舌头搅动着另外一个舌头，她缓缓抬起头，离开了祁静的嘴唇，拉出了一道银白色的丝线。  
“你是最尊贵的女皇，在我的心里，一直都是…”  
她喘着粗气断断续续的说着，双手拉住祁静胸前的衣领，用力一扯，只听“撕拉…”一声，红色的衣裙被彻底撕成碎片，露出了里面白色的肌肤。  
顿时，杨冰怡的眼中再度欲火中烧，她俯身而下咬住了祁静左胸上的一粒葡萄，轻轻的噬咬着，舌头也不自觉的围绕着那乳晕打转。  
“哦…”  
祁静只感觉自己浑身被一阵店里，她的意识逐渐被情欲吞没，但她却还是努力想让自己清醒，看着身旁杨冰怡丢下的一个小匕首，拼尽一切去拿。  
可随着胸前酥麻的感觉越来越强烈，她即使拿到了匕首，却发现自己浑身力气没有了一点，就连握匕首的力气都没有了。  
杨冰怡嘴手齐下，右手轻轻的揉捏着另外一个乳房，不得不说，虽然这胸并不大，但还真的是像面团一般，令她有点爱不释手。  
两人的衣服尽被褪下丢在地上，祁静努力保持着清醒，看着在自己身上肆虐的人，她手中的匕首却松开了…  
终究是“心有爱意无杀意，手持匕首又如何……”  
她松开了匕首，慢慢的闭上了双眼，感受着来自身体的变化，彻底的屈服了……  
杨冰怡感觉到了她的屈服，更加的肆无忌惮，她的右手离开了那团面团，一路向下，触碰到了那女孩子家最神圣的地方。  
“轻点……”  
祁静捂住了她的手，断断续续的说着，杨冰怡冷笑一声，两根手指立马并拢成剑指，直接就顺着洞口缓慢的送了进去。  
“啊……”  
双指并入那早已江河泛滥的蜜穴，杨冰怡极其富有技巧的进行着挑逗，她那两根手指就像是探险家一般，轻轻的扒开那黑色的草丛，探入了那世外桃源洞中。  
路深不知尽，曲径通幽处，手指不停的挑逗着往深处探入，很快就触碰到了她那娇嫩的花蕾以及那层薄薄的处女膜。  
没有丝毫犹豫的，杨冰怡一下便刺破了那娇嫩的处女膜，祁静只感觉身下猛地一痛，习惯性的咬住了杨冰怡的肩膀。  
手指继续探入，她轻轻的刺激着那花蕾，不一会儿，小洞里便充满了淫水，宛如长江一般滔滔而不绝。  
轻轻的再抽出，连带着一层淫水被拉出，杨冰怡没有感觉到恶心，反而是闻了闻，道：“真是美妙的味道…”说着她随手擦了擦，继续自己的肆虐。  
房间内的蜡烛熄灭，帷幕落下，只能听到在这隔间之内传来一阵阵令人心猿意马的娇喘。  
不知过了几个时辰，当蜡烛再度燃起，祁静满身是汗的躺在床上，杨冰怡坐在她的身旁，穿好衣服后看着熟睡的她，嘴角露出一抹笑容。  
次日，德康王杨冰怡登基称帝，仍旧延续白笙帝国名号，废帝祁静被废除帝位，退居后位……


End file.
